


It's All an Adventure With You

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage Barisi Bingo, bingo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael and Sonny try to figure out where they'll honeymoon. It's harder than expected.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	It's All an Adventure With You

Off all the things Rafael expected to be difficult about wedding planning, choosing a honeymoon location had been very low on the list. He and Sonny both enjoyed new experiences and good food. He'd been certain that their biggest issue would be narrowing down their options. 

He had never considered they'd have problems even choosing _possible_ options. But here they were, sealing and addressing the save-the-dates and still not sure of anything besides the fact they wanted a honeymoon.

"Europe?" Sonny suggests. "We could plan a whole train route. See a new country every day or so."

Rafael thinks about it as he peels stamps from the backing paper and puts stamps on five envelopes in a row. "I'm not against it--"

"But it's not really…" Sonny looks up and shrugs at Rafael. "It's not that it's not a fun idea. It just seems like something should really feel _right_."

"Yeah," Rafael agrees. He shakes his head as he picks up a pen to label the now-stamped envelopes. "I know we've both already been, but that doesn't feel like the issue. More that it's not…" He doesn't speak for a few moments as he copies an address from the print out Sonny made. "It just doesn't fit," he finishes with a sigh. "I don't have a better way to say that."

"I agree," Sonny says. He stuffs a few more envelopes. "You and me and some ridiculous vacation rental on a coast," he pitches. "Right off the beach. Sun, sand, and no schedule."

"Tempting," Rafael replies. "But if we go without a schedule for more than a few days, you know we'd kill each other."

Sonny chuckles. "That's true. We were both threatening to throw each other down the fire escape during the blackout last summer."

"In my defense, part of that was just the heat." Rafael sets aside the envelopes he's finished addressing and stands. He busses a kiss into Sonny's hair as he steps over to the kitchen. "More wine?"

"Sure."

Rafael picks up the bottle from the counter and rolls it in his hands. "What about some place with a stack of wineries? We could taste-test our way through some lesser-known wine region in the States."

Sonny stares at the ceiling, considering it. "Could be fun, but I'd like a little more variety than just wine tastings."

"Fair." Rafael walks back over and pours them both a full glass, then sets the bottle on the table far away from the save-the-dates and the envelopes. "Maybe we're overthinking this," he says, tapping his pen on the table. "What if we just picked something that seemed fun and stupid?"

"Fun and stupid? That definitely sounds like us," Sonny says, smiling. He takes a drink of wine and leans back in his chair, stretching his shoulders. "What are you thinking? We could do a tacky roadside road trip or something. See...I dunno…the world's tiniest McDonald's or something."

"You'd have to do all the driving," Rafael says. "But I like the feeling of the idea."

"I really don't want to be driving all the time," Sonny says. "And I feel like a roadside attraction trip could get stale pretty quick."

Rafael hums in agreement and takes the next stack of envelopes from next to Sonny's elbow. He starts writing in the next set of addresses, then pauses as an idea comes to him fully formed. "What about Vegas?"

Sonny looks up. "Vegas?"

"I've only been once, and it was terrible, but I always thought it could be fun with the right person."

"I've never been," Sonny replies. "But I've always wanted to. Not really for the gambling, just for the whole show, you know? All the goofy hotel stuff, and I've always wanted to see Penn and Teller."

"There are some good shows," Rafael says. "And we could go to the Grand Canyon. I've never seen it."

"Me, neither." Sonny sets the save-the-dates to one side so he can rest his arms on the table. "We could go to an Elvis chapel and renew our vows."

Rafael laughs. "That'd have to be a record, right? From wedding to vow renewal in a week?"

"I just kinda want to get married by Elvis," Sonny replies. "I bet they have some sort of museum about the city that's pretty fun, too."

"Old downtown is supposed to be pretty interesting," Rafael adds. "And if we get bored, we can gamble."

Sonny laughs. "Right. If we get bored."

Rafael leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, cocking his head at Sonny. "I think we might have a winner."

"Yeah, I think so, too." Sonny looks down and chuckles. "Wanna do some more research in the next couple of weeks and make some plans?"

"I always want to make plans with you," Rafael says, and he knows Sonny's going to lean over and kiss him, but that doesn't make it any less perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, M is fantastic at the beta work!


End file.
